El señor Abertnathy la verá ahora
by marizpe
Summary: Effie Trinket es una mujer muy ocupada entregada por completo a su trabajo, hasta que conoce al CEO de una importante compañía, Haymitch Abernathy. Desde la primer reunión el deseo en ambos se encenderá y los llevará a dar rienda a su pasión, aunque ambos quieren cosas diferentes. HAYFFIE.


_Les traigo esta nueva historia que espero que disfruten, inspirada en 50 sombras de Grey._

 _Regalo del Día del Amor y la Amistad con mucho cariño para mi amiga TheOnlyHayffie; Atali, espero que te guste._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen._

 **El Señor Abernathy la verá ahora**

― El señor Abernathy la verá ahora.

Effie volteó a ver el reloj en su muñeca antes de ponerse de pie ― _15 minutos tarde_ ― apretó los labios en un claro gesto de disgusto. Que ese hombre fuera el CEO de una importante empresa no justificaba su impuntualidad. Volteó hacia la asistente y le sonrió ― Gracias, Annie ― que su jefe fuera tan descortés para saber que el tiempo de los demás también era valioso, no justificaba que la tomara contra la amable joven pelirroja de ojos verdes.

― Por aquí, señorita Trinket.

La oficina era espaciosa y moderna, con un buen gusto en la decoración, sin embargo, el desorden sobre el escritorio en el otro extremo le restaba algunos puntos al lugar.

El sillón de cuero negro que estaba frente al ventanal giró revelando a un hombre muy atractivo.

― ¿Portia? ― preguntó él.

― No, lo siento. Mi nombre es Effie Trinket, mi compañera Portia no pudo venir a hacerle la entrevista, está embarazada y no se sentía muy bien.

― Espero que no sea nada grave.

― No, solo necesitaba descansar.

En ese momento él se puso de pie y manera descarada la escaneó con la mirada de pies a cabeza antes de señalarle que tomara asiento en la sala.

A decir verdad, no se lo imaginaba así, quizás era porque en las fotografías de las revistas donde lo había visto lucía más serio y formal, y ahora traía un look más desaliñado, usaba traje pero no corbata y traía abiertos los primeros botones de la camisa, también llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros y una barba de dos días lo hacía ver de alguna manera más sexy y de inmediato pensó cómo se sentiría esa creciente barba entre sus piernas, raspando sus muslos.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas, sintiendo una leve humedad en su ropa interior debido a lo que ese hombre provocaba en sus pensamientos. Hacía casi dos años que había terminado su última relación, una que fue particularmente larga y tormentosa, solo para enterarse que el idiota de su prometido la había estado engañando durante años, y de pronto sentía que había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida al lado de un hombre que solo le había visto la cara.

― ¿Gusta algo de tomar? ― el rubio se acercó a un mueble que contenía varias botellas junto a la pared del frente.

― Gracias, así estoy bien.

Él por su parte se sirvió un vaso de whiskey.

― ¿Comenzamos, señor Abernathy? ― se relamió los labios de manera inconsciente.

― Por favor, llámame Haymitch ― no pudo evitar ver que él tenía la mirada fija en su boca y agradeció mentalmente por haberse decidido utilizar el labial color rojo sobre el rosa que originalmente había querido usar.

― Haymitch ― sonrió.

Él tomó asiento en el sillón frente a ella, apoyó el tobillo de la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla de la izquierda y se llevó una mano al mentón.

Las preguntas que había preparado Portia eran exclusivamente sobre la empresa, los proyectos que estaba realizando para ayudar a la comunidad y que habían tenido mucho éxito haciéndoles acreedores a varios reconocimientos nacionales e internacionales, pero ella necesitaba saber un poco más sobre su vida personal, antes de acudir a la entrevista había investigado sobre él, pero no había encontrado nada más que datos sobre su vida laboral, en otras palabras, su currículo vitae.

Y de pronto ese hombre había despertado su interés y curiosidad. Pero ella no podía quedarse con la duda, no después de ver la manera en la que él seguía recorriéndola con la mirada, enfocando la vista en sus piernas y el escote de su blusa.

― Veo que usted es un hombre muy comprometido. Usted y su… esposa o pareja, perdón, pero es que no me pasaron el dato, ¿asisten a todos los eventos de los que son benefactores?

Él sonrió y después rio un poco ― Princesa, si te interesa saber si estoy con alguien puedes preguntármelo directamente.

― Eso es muy presuntuoso de su parte, señor Abernathy ― sentía la cara ardiendo ― Solo estoy siguiendo las preguntas que me dejó mi compañera.

― Es muy fácil presionar tus botones, Effie ― levantó una ceja ― Me gusta. Además, quedamos en que podías llamarme Haymitch.

Ella trató de sentarse más derecha si es que era posible y mostrarse algo indignada, pero la verdad era que se sentía realmente afectada por él ― No contestó mi pregunta.

― No tengo esposa y de momento tampoco otra persona que desee convertirse en la señora Abernathy. ¿Alguna otra pregunta de interés personal?

Effie trató de contener sus ganas de sonreír, su respuesta le había gustado ― No, creo que sería todo.

― ¿Tú vas a cubrir el próximo evento que tendremos de la compañía el próximo fin de semana? Digo, para que puedas complementar tu entrevista con algunas fotografías.

― En realidad yo cubro la sección de modas de la revista, pero dado que Portia pidió licencia por dos semanas, yo asistiré en su lugar ― era mentira, Portia no estaba de licencia aunque últimamente se sentía más cansada, pero hablaría con su amiga porque a como diera lugar deseaba acudir al evento.

― Entonces nos vemos el próximo fin, Effie.

― Así será, muchas gracias por todo.

La acompañó hasta el ascensor a pesar de parecer un tipo al cual no le importaba mucho la caballerosidad, pero estaba segura de que solo lo hizo para poder ver bien su trasero y echarle una ultima mirada como lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la entrevista.

No podía esperar a que llegara el próximo fin de semana.

…

* * *

…

El evento se llevó a cabo en el gran salón de un hotel de lujo.

― Esto está a reventar ― comentó Cressida a su lado, la fotógrafa que la acompañaba a todos los eventos a los que acudía.

― Sí ― Effie estiró el cuello, tratando de ver entre todas las personas, pero aún no localizaba a Haymitch.

― Bueno, disfrutemos. Tiene que dar unas palabras más al rato, así que debe aparecer por aquí tarde o temprano.

― Tienes razón.

― Bien, te busco más en cuanto aparezca el señor "me gusta hacerme el interesante".

Effie río y tomó una copa de champagne de un mesero que pasó. Le dio un tragó mientras barría una vez más el lugar con la mirada, lo cierto era que la puntualidad en definitiva no era su fuerte y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Pasó la mano libre sobre su vestido. Había optado por estrenar un vestido de fiesta rojo nuevo que no tuvo oportunidad de utilizar cuando estaba con Seneca Crane, su exprometido, lo había comprado para la fiesta de compromiso que jamás se alcanzó a llevar a cabo.

Las miradas que le lanzaban algunos de los hombres ahí presentes, le daban más confianza sobre su físico aunque el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres más jóvenes que parecían modelos, lo que la hizo preguntarse sobre qué tipo de mujer era el que le gustaba a Haymitch Abernathy.

Suspiró y decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar. No deseaba detenerse a charlar con alguno de los hombres que la habían estado observando.

― ¿Me estabas buscando? ― unas manos la tomaron desde atrás por la cintura cuando le susurraron al oído la pregunta.

― Necesito tomarte algunas fotografías para completar el reportaje, ¿lo recuerdas? ― mencionó manteniendo la vista al frente.

La hizo girar deprisa lo que la sorprendió y provocó que soltara una pequeña exclamación.

― Te ves muy guapa esta noche, Effie ― la acercó a él y aspiró su cabello antes de susurrarle de nuevo ― Y hueles muy bien.

Debería sentirse molesta por la confianza con el que la había tomado cuando en realidad eran unos completos desconocidos, pero algo en ella le decía que esa cercanía se sentía muy bien y deseaba más.

― Tú tampoco te ves tan mal. Con el cabello peinado y sin esa barba ― pasó el dorso de la mano por su rostro ― Ya no te pareces al vagabundo que pensé que se había apoderado de tu oficina.

Haymitch soltó la carcajada y después le clavó la mirada de una manera tan intensa que por un momento Effie creyó que se inclinaría para besarla, pero en su lugar se aclaró la garganta y se disculpó para ir al estrado, dejándola sola y sumamente confundida. ¿Qué fue eso? Habían tenido un momento, ¿no?

Haymitch agradeció a todos su presencia y dio su discurso, durante el cuál intercambió en dos ocasiones la mirada con ella, y cuando terminó, aceptó tomarse algunas fotografías en un pequeño salón a un lado para la revista, pero por algún motivo lo sintió más serio con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que en un momento se mostrara interesado y al siguiente se comportara como si no la quisiera cerca?

Sin duda Haymitch Abernathy era un hombre complicado, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse sumamente atraída por él.

Después de la breve sesión fotográfica, el resto de la noche el rubio se dedicó a ignorarla, lo que la hizo molestarse y decidió marcharse sola, Cressida estaba pasando un buen rato charlando con un joven así que le dijo que no se preocupara, ella podía quedarse más tiempo.

Tomó su pequeño bolso de fiesta y su chalina y salió de prisa del salón, no tenía caso quedarse más tiempo. Cuando caminaba hacia la salida del hotel, dispuesta a tomar un taxi, alguien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

― Effie, espera.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a su lado a Haymitch.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― trató de no sonar muy molesta.

Él no le contestó, en su lugar oprimió el botón del ascensor que se encontraba a sus espaldas y cuando las puertas se abrieron casi de inmediato, la empujó adentro.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ― le preguntó.

Él no le contestó con palabras, en su lugar se inclinó y la besó, pegándola a la pared del fondo.

― He querido hacer esto desde que te vi allá adentro del salón con este vestido, me estás volviendo loco ― volvió a besarla, aprovechando su exclamación para introducir la lengua en su boca y recorrerla de manera apasionada.

Ella le respondió. Un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y se entregó por completo al beso, subiendo las manos por su pecho para abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras las manos de él la recorrían por la espalda bajando hasta el trasero.

Y una vez más, fue él quien interrumpió el beso, solo para apoyar la frente en la suya.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ― comentó él en un susurro, como hablando para sí mismo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla ― No me estoy quejando…

― Princesa ― la vio a los ojos ― El otro día cuando me preguntaste si tenía una pareja y te dije que no…

― Eres casado ¿verdad? ¡Debí suponerlo! esto era demasiado bueno ― trató de empujarlo por el pecho.

― ¡No estoy casado! ¿Quieres calmarte? Estoy tratando de tener una conversación contigo. No tengo parejas porque no me permito llegar tan lejos. No salgo en citas con mujeres y no tengo novias.

― ¿Eres gay?

Él rodó los ojos, la empujó de nuevo contra la pared del ascensor, le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su prominente erección ― ¿Te parece que soy gay?

Ella tragó saliva ― No… no… definitivamente no ― no pudo evitar recorrer su longitud con la mano, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

― Sigue así y terminaré de manera muy penosa en este lugar.

― No entiendo, porque dices que no sales con mujeres.

― Salgo con mujeres ― se inclinó para hablarle al oído ― Pero no en citas románticas como de seguro lo imaginas, sino son más bien citas solo para coger… DURO.

Ella aspiró hondo, y si era posible, sintió sus pantys más húmedos de lo que ya los traía. Debía sentirse ofendida por lo que le había comentado y salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero de alguna forma ahora se sentía sumamente excitada.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ― Effie… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ― pasó la lengua a lo largo de su cuello y ella cerró los ojos ― Tú no te ves como la clase de mujer que tiene aventuras de una sola noche.

No, no lo era y jamás lo había sido. Obvio tampoco era chapada a la antigua, no era virgen y había vivido junto a su último novio dos de los cinco años que duró su relación. Pero tenía ganas de probar algo diferente, al menos era lo que despertaba en ella ese guapo desconocido que tenía frente a ella.

― Siempre hay una primera vez.

Él se hizo para atrás para verla mejor a los ojos y frunció el ceño ― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Sí ― jamás había estado tan segura de algo en su vida, siempre solía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, no era una mujer que actuara por impulsos, pero algo había en él que la hacía querer dar ese paso.

― ¿Ahora?

― Ahora.

Haymitch volteó hacia el panel del ascensor y hasta ese momento ella reparó en que estaba detenido, jamás se había movido porque él había pasado su tarjeta y a continuación tecleó una clave para subir a la suite presidencial.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? No estaba segura, pero sabía que no se arrepentiría.

…

* * *

…

Jamás había estado antes de una suite presidencial. Él lugar era grande con una decoración clásica. Del techo colgaba un gran candil de cristal que parecía formado por un montón de hojas puntiagudas que quedaba sobre una mesa redonda con un gran arreglo floral. Había una sala con amplios sillones en tonos dorados y cafés, una pared a forma de mampara con un intricando diseño que separaba el comedor y la cocina y a la izquierda un par de puertas dobles daban acceso a la recámara que tenía una gran cama tamaño King al centro.

― ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ahora no iba a rechazar una bebida, definitivamente necesitaba algo antes de lo que vendría.

― Por favor, una copa de vino estaría bien.

Cuando le tendió la copa de vino rosado, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la recámara. Estaba claro que él no perdía el tiempo, pero ella se sentía al igual muy ansiosa.

― ¿No tienes que regresar abajo con tus invitados? ― no supo por qué preguntó eso, pero de pronto se sentía un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Quieres que regrese abajo? ― se sonrió de lado y caminó a su alrededor, sin dejar de verla ― Princesa, ¿ya te arrepentiste?

― No ― contestó de inmediato.

― Entonces no te preocupes si me necesitan o no en la recepción.

Pasó saliva y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, sin darse cuenta, ya casi se lo había acabado.

― ¿Quieres que te sirva otra copa?

Negó con la cabeza y le entregó la copa ― No, estoy bien.

Él colocó la copa de cristal en la mesilla de noche y se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca, pero sin tocarla.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― le preguntó un poco insegura.

― Effie… quiero tomarte de tantas maneras… que no sé ni por donde empezar.

No le dio tiempo a responderle cuando la arrastró a sus brazos y colocando una mano firme sobre su nuca, su boca buscó la suya. Era un beso desesperado, aunque no estaba segura de si era su desesperación o la suya, pero jamás había besado tan profundamente, con tanta avidez. No había nada delicado en el beso, se estaban hundiendo el uno en el otro.

Haymitch interrumpió el beso y su pecho subió y bajó con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él, se encontraba envuelta en una niebla sexual, cuando él la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y en esta ocasión la volvió a besar, pero de manera más delicada, separándole los labios con la lengua para después entrar y salir de ella, incitándola. Cuando se apartó, sus manos le acariciaron los brazos hasta quedar posados sobre su cintura, para después girarla rápidamente de forma que ella quedó de pie dándole la espalda con la respiración entrecortada mientras sus dedos buscaban la cremallera lateral del vestido. Su tacto era ardiente y podía sentir el calor a través de la tela. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus respiraciones excitadas. Haymitch bajó la cremallera tormentosamente lento mientras con sus dedos le acariciaba la piel desnuda que iba quedando al descubierto y cuando por fin la bajó por completo, volvió a subir las manos por sus brazos hasta tomar los tirantes del vestido, los que de igual manera despegó lentamente de sus hombros para después dejarlo resbalar a través de su cuerpo hasta formar un círculo perfecto a sus pies.

― Sal ― le ordenó en un susurro al oído.

Sentía el pulso acelerado y toda la piel le hormigueaba, pero hizo como le pidió, levantó los talones y salió del vestido, dándose cuenta con ese movimiento de lo húmeda que ya se encontraba. Al menos agradecía mentalmente haberse colocado un conjunto nuevo de lencería.

Haymitch le acarició el trasero, con los dedos deslizándose a través de la raja de sus nalgas y luego introduciéndolos en ella desde atrás. Effie gimió y se arqueó hacia él mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos índice y medio una y otra vez.

― Haymitch.

La tomó de las caderas y frotó la erección contra su trasero ― Me gusta como pronuncias mi nombre ― volvió a moverse, frotándose de nuevo contra sus nalgas ― Me la pones muy dura.

No supo que responder, no quería hablar, solo deseaba sentirlo.

La giró de nuevo hacia él, en un movimiento rápido que casi la hizo marearse, después se alejó unos pasos para recorrerla con la mirada.

― Me gusta, eres hermosa, realmente hermosa ― fijó la mirada en la suya ― pero te prefiero desnuda. Quítate todo excepto los zapatos.

No le gustaba recibir órdenes de esa manera, pero ahora se sentía a punto de estallar de una manera que jamás había sentido antes.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrochar su sujetador, pero se detuvo ― Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Él sonrió de lado de nuevo y se desabrochó la camisa, el saco ya se lo había quitado previamente cuando sirvió las bebidas, después se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

Pero no había terminado, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él al tiempo que ella dejaba caer el sujetador al suelo. La piel desnuda del vientre quedó presionada contra su torso cuando se colocó entre sus piernas y sus pechos desnudos quedaron a la altura de su rostro. Sin quitar la mirada de su rostro, subió la mano por su espalda para sujetarla de cabello y halarlo para hacerle la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Ella contuvo la respiración y lo sujetó de los hombros ya que sentía que las piernas le temblaban mientras su aliento hacía cosquillas en la piel de su cuello, el cual llenó de pequeños besos y mordiscos, utilizando la lengua en un juego provocativo hasta que bajó y bajó hasta la curva de sus pechos.

― Haymitch ― suplicó.

― Dime lo que quieres ― dijo de nuevo con su tono demandante.

― Tu boca ― tomó sus manos para posarlas sobre sus pechos ― aquí.

― Tus deseos son órdenes ― les dio un apretón antes de hacerse para adelante e introducir uno de sus pezones a la boca.

Ella gimió de nuevo, era increíble lo que él podía hacer con su boca y era vergonzoso lo rápido que ella sentía crecer dentro de sí esa espiral en su vientre. ¿Acaso se vendría solo por la forma en la que él chupaba sus senos? Sí.

Sus piernas le temblaron y él de inmediato la tomó por la cintura para sostenerla.

― Me gustan los ruidos que haces ― la acercó más a él para enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas ― ¡Diablos! ― murmuró y ella sintió su aliento a través del fino encaje de sus pantys ― Estás completamente empapada ― respiró hondo ― necesito probarte.

En un movimiento rápido la recostó sobre la cama y él se colocó entre sus piernas arrancando su ropa interior de un tirón. Después colocó la mano sobre su vientre y la subió lentamente a través de su torso para colocarla en la base del cuello y de esta forma mantenerla en esa posición mientras él bajaba el rostro entre sus piernas y pasaba la lengua a lo largo de su abertura.

― Ahhh ― jadeó.

¿Tan necesitada estaba de esas caricias que de nuevo sentía la espiral crecer rápidamente en el centro de su vientre? Jamás la habían tocado de esa forma y mucho menos explorado con la boca como lo hacía él. Ni siquiera su exnovio con el que estuvo cinco años la había hecho sentir así, a él no le gustaba dar sexo oral, aunque sí recibir, así que podía contar con los dedos la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima por segunda ocasión, él se detuvo ― No puedo esperar más.

Se bajó de la cama y se despojó de inmediato del resto de sus prendas, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para observarlo, tenía la mirada fija en el techo y la respiración sumamente agitada. A continuación, escuchó como abrió un paquetito metálico. De nuevo trepó a la cama, la tomó y le dio la vuelta para después ordenarle que subiera las caderas.

― Voy a dar por hecho que te gusta así. Va a ser duro Effie, duro y fuerte. ¿Estás lista?

Asintió. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía se saldría de su pecho.

Las manos de Haymitch rodearon sus pechos desde atrás y los estrujaron, mientras pegaba su espalda a su pecho antes de morderle la oreja y volver a empujarla contra la cama para sujetarla fuerte de las caderas.

Ella tomó la sábana entre sus manos y la apretó fuerte, anticipando lo que venía y de pronto lo sintió entrar por completo en ella. Gritó ante la profunda invasión y arqueó la espalda, pero Haymitch no se detuvo. Se echó para atrás unos centímetros solo para volver a hundirse hasta el fondo. La recamará se llenó con el ruido de sus pesadas respiraciones, sus gemidos y gruñidos y el golpeteó de la carne cuando él empujaba fuertemente en ella. Los dedos del rubio estaban clavados en sus caderas y probablemente le dejarían marcas, pero no le importaba. Su jadeo se hizo más alto, lo que pareció estimularlo más porque cambió la posición de las manos para pellizcarle los pezones mientras continuaba con su fuerte martilleo. Y entonces todo estalló alrededor.

― ¡Haymitch! ― gritó su nombre.

El orgasmo que la invadió supero a todos los demás que había experimentado hasta ese momento en su vida, y su sexo se apretó alrededor de él lo que desencadenó su clímax y se vino con un gruñido.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama, los brazos ya no la sostenían y él se recostó sobre ella por un momento, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla para después salir con cuidado de ella y recostarse a su lado.

No había sido nada suave con ella y como si lo percibiera, la jaló para recostarla sobre su pecho ― ¿Estás bien?

No. Estaba en las nubes.

― Eso ha sido…

―Lo sé.

Rieron y después ella se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, probando su propio sabor en él. El beso en esta ocasión fue lento, delicado.

― No creas que ya terminé contigo ― le dijo apenas se separaron ― Te dije que quería tomarte de muchas maneras y pienso hacerlo.

La llama de nuevo se encendió en su interior. Debía de estar completamente agotada, pero de pronto deseaba más.

…

* * *

…

Amaneció rodeada de un placentero calor y un brazo sobre su cintura. Se hubiera sentido confundida sobre donde se encontraba de no ser por el ligero dolor que sentía entre las piernas.

Sonrió. Con cuidado salió de cama y tomó la camisa que él había dejado tirada sobre la alfombra y se la colocó.

No muy segura sobre qué era lo que debía hacer, al final decidió ordenar comida a la habitación.

Cuando llegó su pedido, llevó las bandejas a la mesa del comedor, tomó una fresa y la mordió, no sabía cuánta hambre tenía hasta que la dulzura de la fruta roja invadió su paladar.

― No sabía que te gustaba tomar la ropa de los demás sin pedirla prestada ― escuchó la voz de Haymitch a su espalda lo que la hizo girar de inmediato y lo vio recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

― Hola ― lo saludó y se llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa― ¿La quieres de regreso?

― Definitivamente se ve mejor en ti que en mí.

Ella sonrió de manera coqueta y mordió otra fresa que tenía en las manos. Él llegó hasta ella en tres zancadas y le arrebató la mitad de la fruta que tenía aun en la boca en un beso, mordiendo sus labios de pasada cuando se separó.

― Dulce ― se alejó unos pasos de ella ― Me encantaría despejar esta mesa y tomarte de nuevo aquí, pero supongo necesitas un poco de tiempo para recuperarte.

Su comentario la puso completamente roja, pero tenía razón, estaba demasiado sensible.

Comieron y charlaron de todo y nada. Y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas, lo único que los hizo voltear a ver el reloj, fue cuando tocaron a la puerta de la suite.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ― le preguntó.

― Debe ser Finnick.

Ella no tenía ni idea de quién era él, y se quedó parada entre el comedor y la sala, mientras Haymitch abría la puerta, vestido solo con sus pantalones.

― Aquí está lo que me pediste ― el recién llegado le entregó varias bolsas grandes de compras.

― Eficiente como siempre, gracias.

El joven que había entrado era alto con cabello cobrizo, algo bronceado y unos intensos ojos verde mar. Y aun con el traje que vestía podía notarse que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Cuando el chico volteó a verla, ella se ruborizó al recordar que solo iba vestida con la camisa de Haymitch.

― Buenas tardes, señorita Trinket ― le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

― Effie, te presento a Finnick Odair, es mi guardaespaldas y mano derecha.

― Mucho gusto.

―El gusto es mío ― desvió la mirada de inmediato ― Bien, me retiro ― comentó Finnick ― Estaré abajo para cuando me necesites ― se dirigió al rubio.

El joven se marchó y Haymitch se acercó a ella sosteniendo las bolsas que le había entregado.

― Espero que no te moleste, pero te mandé comprar algo de ropa.

Ella levantó una ceja ― ¿Le compras ropa a todas las chicas con las que pasas la noche? ― no sabía por qué, pero de pronto se sentía molesta, como si de alguna forma eso significara un pago por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

― No pienses cosas que no son, Effie. Simplemente creo que no eres la clase de chica a la que le gustaría hacer el paseo de la vergüenza utilizando tu vestido de fiesta del evento de anoche, además que rompí tu ropa interior.

Relajó el rostro y tomó en ese momento las bolsas que él le tendió ― Que considerado.

Se encogió de hombros ― No te acostumbres, no suelo ser así. Y sí, es la primera vez que mando comprar ropa para una mujer, pero confío en el buen ojo de Finnick para calcular tu talla.

― Gracias. Entraré a la recamara a…

― Adelante, princesa.

Se dio una ducha y después abrió las bolsas de ropa. No podía creerlo, le había comprado la lencería en La Perla, cuando ella se compraba ropa interior linda acudía a Victoria Secrets, podía permitirse gastar cien dólares en un conjunto bonito, pero jamás compraría un sostén de quinientos dólares y una tanga de doscientos, eso era demasiado. Aun así, se lo puso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que era su talla exacta. De otra bolsa de un exclusivo almacén sacó un vestido negro entallado, discreto y con clase que marcaba bien sus curvas y que iba bien con los zapatos que había utilizado la noche anterior.

Se lavó los dientes, se secó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo el cabello con los productos que esos caros hoteles solían poner a disposición de sus huéspedes sobre el tocador.

Pero cuando iba a salir del baño comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿le daría las gracias y se marcharía para no volver a verlo nunca más? No deseaba que pasara esto último. Respiró hondo antes de salir a la sala donde él estaba sentado leyendo el periódico del día.

Haymitch bajó el periódico y de nuevo la recorrió con la vista.

Ella se sintió algo insegura ― No traje mi maquillaje, ni nada para sujetar mi cabello.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y caminó hasta donde estaba ella ― No necesitas nada, eres muy hermosa ― la intensidad de la mirada le robó el aliento ― Si no tuviera que salir de viaje en unas horas, créeme que te llevaría de nuevo a la recámara y no dejaría que te marcharas tan pronto.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo esas palabras eran suficientes para mojar sus pantys de nuevo? ― ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ― decidió preguntarle directo.

La tomó de las manos ― Princesa, no tengo relaciones. Te lo dije. Pero me gusta el sexo y disfruto mucho de las relaciones carnales ― cerró los ojos y respiró profundo ― Pero por alguna razón me gustaría tener mucho más de ti. Llevarte a mi casa y … ― sacudió la cabeza ― No estoy seguro de que seas el tipo de mujer a la que le guste lo que a mi me gusta en la cama, fuera del sexo vainilla de anoche…

¿Sexo vainilla? Lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había sido todo menos un sexo vainilla, no había sido tierno sino rudo y fuerte, y ella había disfrutado de cada segundo. Así que ahora había despertado su curiosidad sobre a qué se refería.

― A menos que… ― continuó él.

― ¿Qué? ― lo presionó ella.

La vio a los ojos como tratando de leer sus pensamientos ― ¿Te gustaría probar algo nuevo?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― No te estoy ofreciendo una relación ― dio un paso más hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos de forma que podía sentir el calor de su pecho y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído ― Sino una aventura carnal, lujuria pura, pero puedo asegurarte de que la satisfacción no solo será para mí, sino también para ti.

No sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero por una vez en su vida, deseaba arriesgarse a probar nuevas cosas.

― Si digo que sí…

― Firmaremos un contrato.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia.**

 **La verdad no estoy muy segura de si va a continuar o no, lo hice pensando en un One Shot, pero bueno, si veo que hay mucha respuesta de su parte y realmente les gustó, consideraría subir un capítulo más.**

 **Me encantaría conocer su opinión.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


End file.
